Skull Enerjak: Life of Locke
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: The mystery behind Locke's history is now revealed. Locke's life really starts here.


**Locke the Echidna**

**Prologue: Beginning and the End**

This story takes place during Locke's young days as Guardian, as he learns that he possesses the greater destiny than anything that had and will happen in Mobius. Locke's age is at 18.

* * *

_Place: Large Lab Building, Twilight Zone_

_Time: After Julie-Su and Archimedes let Luger, and before Luger's sacrifice._

A maroon teenage echidna boy wearing white clothes open his eyes and an elderly echidna wearing a white suit with a white fedora walking towards the test container he was in. The echidna raise his hand to the boy as the boy reaches for it. At the same time hundreds of Enerjaks heavily armed climbs up a flight of stairs as helicopters surrounds the building and armored vehicles aims their weapons. A young brown echidna hiding behind the stair wall sees a helicopter shining a light towards him and immediately runs to the boy and the man. "Boss", the brown echidna said as he helps the boy walk, "It's him and he brought back up.", the brown echidna said as the three takes their leave. Just then a seriously injured albino echidna wearing a lab coat changes into full gold armor Enerjak with a red cape, draws out his pistol, "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me to hell!", he screams as he fires three shots towards the old echidna to the back as he himself dies of his injuries dissolving into nothing.

The old echidna falls to the ground as his fedora rolls to the ground. The brown echidna runs towards the fallen echidna. "Master Locke", the echidna screams as Locke reaches for his fedora. Outside the building the troops receive word that their commander is dead, orders the ones inside to evacuate, and open fire on the building. A tall Enerjak breaks through the blockade and enters the floors that the trio are in grabs them three and uses Chaos Control to teleport straight to Hidden Palace Zone ,Angel Island, Mobius Prime. The Enerjak puts Locke down to the wall as Locke takes heavy breathes. "What took you Century?", Locke asks with a smile. "Even the strongest Enerjak can have some trouble breaking though an army of Enerjaks.", Century replies.

"I take it your finally going to do it?", Century asks in a serious tone. "Yes, it must be done, after all that is the last sin I must atone for after what happened", Locke said. "What are you guys talking about?", the brown echidna asks in confusion. "Ironic that this very place is where I met you Century and where my adventure begins, and here I meet my end.", Locke said as he coughs blood out of his mouth as the brown echidna listens in shock. "What do you mean you are dying?", the brown echidna said in shock as tears fall from his face. Locke turns towards him, "Hidari, continue my work for me.", Locke said as he puts his fedora on Hidari's head, after that he turns to the maroon echidna, "Sherlock, be a good boy and find your purpose of life and freedom, my son.", Locke said as he stands back up, changes back to his tribal clothes, and opens the warp ring after bidding the three his final farewell as he enters.

Locke walks up to the Master Emerald, gets on and performs the ritual to break the hex and restore Knuckles to normal. Before the chanting Locke looks up and sees the Hidden Palace and to his surprise he sees all Enerjak allies present as he smiles. "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the heart. Release my boy! Give him his own life to lead.", Locke chants as Knuckles body glows a large radiating light blinding everyone, but Locke and the Enerjaks. In that light Century and the Enerjak looks towards Locke, in his Enerjak Form, dissolving, as the young Enerjaks all burst into tears. "Master, I promise I'll be as great as you and never let you down.", Hidari shouts with tears flowing out of his eyes with Locke replying with a smile nodding.

"After years of living in loneliness, I began a new life, with purpose and meaning. And though that life now ends, I know that in the hearts of these friends I have made, I shall live forever. Thank you, everyone may the future be bright upon you." Locke said.

"Goodbye, Locke hope see meet again.", a young Enerjak said as tears flows out. "How come I crying? I don't need to cry, because I'm a big boy."

"Locke.", a young Enejak girl said in sorrow. As Locke's body fades away, and his helmet dissolves into atoms, as the adult Enerjaks salutes thier comrade remembering past memories of their times with him. Century puts his hand down, closes his eyes, and bows his head. "Farewell my friend." Century said as he turns to the other Enerjaks and said, "It is time we go home." as everyone teleport away with Century being the last.

* * *

_Within the Chaos Force_

"I finally understand the true value of Chaos, for it is the bonds between us that give Chaos its meaning."

- Locke's epiphany


End file.
